


Аквамарин

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guro, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Кошмары опасны, куколка. Берегись их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аквамарин

  
      Яна хрипит во сне. Тянет руки к шее, ещё не тронутой загаром. Её пальцы касаются чего-то твёрдо-мягкого, склизкого, влажного и сухого одновременно. Она знает не видя, что это что-то — чёрное, как сама тьма.  
  
      Яна скребёт пальцами с обломанными и обкусанными ногтями по неприступному, тёмному и гладкому, как стекло. У неё набатом в ушах стучит кровь, а перед глазами багровеет ночь.  
  
      Яна понимает, что спит. Понимает, что должна проснуться. Но она не может. Её не пускают.  
  
      — Что же ты, куколка? Думала, всё будет так просто? У всего своя цена. У моей помощи она непомерно высока для тебя.  
  
      Шёпот похож на змеиное шипение — опасное, предупреждающее и отчётливо различимое среди шелеста леса — звуков неспящей Москвы. Конечно же, она его узнала. Эта протяжность гласных, глотание окончаний — оно присуще только одному.  
  
      — Ба… — хрипит она, зажмуривая глаза от возросшей боли. Боль тягучая как и голос, жалящая, кусачая, вращающаяся словно воронка — она поглощает всё больше и больше, ширится, разрастается, сметает всех, кто не силён, как торнадо. Беспощадная.  
  
      — Ты не имеешь права на это имя. Не ты его мне дала, не ты и заслужила меня им называть. Что, страшно, куколка? Умирать всегда страшно. Поверь мне. А ты ведь у нас так хочешь жить.  
  
      Яна хочет закричать. Хочет позвать спящего неподалёку Данилу, который сможет расправиться с кошмаром банальным щелчком по выключателю. Данила прогонит всю тьму, хоть она и сама сидит в ней.  
  
      — Ох, поглядите-ка. Данилу позвать? Он не слышит тебя. Для него ты сладко посапываешь, как обычный человек. Я же не совсем столетний морок, чтобы так спалиться перед каким-то человечишкой. Таких, как ты, у меня были тысячи. Все из них либо в психушках, либо уже в могилах. Как думаешь, какую сторону выберешь ты? Я бы советовал психушку с твоей любовью к жизни.  
  
      — Нет! — сипит Яна, с усилием открывая глаза. Перед ней до режущей боли полыхают аквамариновые, неестественные для обычного человека, без разделения на радужку, лишь с вертикальной полосой чёрного зрачка, глаза. Как у кошки. Яна так часто видела у него такой взгляд, но лишь второй раз такой пугающий.  
  
      — Что «нет», куколка? Ещё не сошла с ума? О, это можно устроить за один приём. Хотя… — Балор щурит глаза, и Яна представляет, что сейчас он презрительно-оценивающе ухмыляется, — Я люблю поиграть подольше.  
  
      Давление на шее увеличивается, Яне кажется, что ещё немного — и кожа расползётся, треснут кости, точно как лицо Балора.  
  
      Яна хочет закричать, хочет заплакать, но не может оторвать взгляд от двух светящихся глаз перед собой. Она не чувствует ни тепла тела, нависающего над ней, ни его тяжести — ничего. Лишь боль в шее.  
  
      Балор давит сильнее, и Яна уже слышит тихий хруст костей — ей становится невыносимо трудно дышать, появляется тошнота, глаза обжигают слёзы, а по груди струится что-то горячее, с металлическим запахом. Этот же привкус у неё во рту, полнится, касается губ, проливается на подбородок. Как у того котёнка. Яна помнила сквозь туман брызги алой крови и помутневшие зелёные глаза. Наверное, она выглядит сейчас так же — всклоченные от подушки волосы, кровь повсюду, мутные, мёртвые глаза. Жалкое, должно быть, зрелище.  
  
      Боли больше нет, лишь влажный холод — будто внезапно облили водой. Но этот холод вязкий, скользкий, словно вся она стала щупальцем Балора, одним из многих, до того сломавшим ей шею. Ещё одним инструментом для чьих-то страданий.  
  
      Перед тем, как погрузиться в багровую тьму, Яна вдруг понимает, что глаза у Балора цвета лазурного моря из туристических брошюр, испорченного застоявшейся озёрной водой.  
  


***

      — Ты выглядишь не выспавшейся, — невзначай замечает Балор, показывая ей вязь рун.

      — Что-то снилось, — хмурится Яна, выводя на листе символы.

      — И что же? — Балор лениво оборачивается, взмахнув волосами. Яна подымает на него взгляд, встречается с холодным свечением, вздыхает и снова возвращается к Агриппе, очерченной древними рунами.

      — Не помню. Кошмар какой-то, — бурчит она, выводя последнюю линию. Лист бумаги вспыхивает красноватым свечением и Яна удовлетворённо хмыкает.

      Балор отворачивается, усмехаясь.

      — Кошмары опасны, куколка. Берегись их.  


  


* * *


End file.
